Clubba Hubba
Clubba Hubba is the third episode of Season 1 of The Fresh Prince Of Bel-Air. Summary By George, he's got it! To impress a young lady, Will takes perfect-gentlemen lessons from Carlton.DVD description Recap Starring :Will Smith as Will Smith :James Avery as Phillip Banks :Janet Hubert as Vivian Banks :Alfonso Ribeiro as Carlton Banks :Karyn Parsons as Hilary Banks :Tatyana Ali as Ashley Banks :Joseph Marcell as Geoffrey Butler Recurring cast :John Petlock as Henry Furth Guest starring :Lisa Fuller as Toni :Victoria Rowell as Mimi Mumford :Richard Roundtree as Dr. Mumford :Garon Grisby as Skip Nesbitt :John Towey as Country Club Representative Quotes : Carlton: Well Will, you certainly made a name at this country club. I wouldn't be surprised if they revoked our shuffleboard privileges. : Will: That's fine with me man. This place is whack; I'm out of here. (sees a girl) Ooh, hold up! Ooh, all points bulletin, hormones to Will, hormones to Will! : Carlton: Hold 'em yourself Will. That's Mimi Mumford. You can't get the first base with her unless you can impress her father. He's an eminent surgeon, a championship polo player, and around these parts, he's known as Dr. No. : Will: Why they call him that? : Carlton: Because he never says yes. No young man is good enough for his daughter. : Will: Well, he's not gonna have chance to tell me no 'cause I ain't gonna ask. ---- : Will (to Carlton): If I could show her that I'm dangerous, I'll have her like that. : Carlton: I'll bet you wouldn't. : Will: I bet I would. : Carlton: I'll bet you wouldn't. : Will: I bet you wouldn't. : Carlton: I bet you would. : Will: See, I fooled you. ---- : Will (to Mimi and Dr. No): I'm not a young Republican from Connecticut and I'm not a hood from Bed Stuy. I'm Will Smith from West Philly and I've been busting my butt trying to impress you and trying to scare you, and I'm exhausted! Trivia * Actor Richard Roundtree, who portrays Dr. No, portrays the reverend in the episode Hare Today... from Season 6 ** He also played the original Shaft from 1971. * This was the fifth episode to be produced, but the third to be broadcasted. * This is the first episode to show a scene of dialogue before the opening theme. * This is the last episode to use the extended theme opening. * This is the first time Will talks directly to the camera. * This is the first appearance of Hilary's friend Toni. * The song that plays during the montage is My Fair Lady. * The episode name is a pun on the term "hubba hubba. ;GOOFS * In the scene where Will meets Dr. No for the first time, Will mouths the line 'string of Arabians' as Dr. No is saying the line. Frequently, Will Smith did this as a joke and the scenes had to be filmed again, but this one was missed. * When Carlton says "How do you propose on going about it?" he is looking down as if Will's head is below him, but Will's head is above Carlton. * When Carlton says "It isn't as easy as it looks." Will appears to be mouthing that line also. Photos 103mumford.jpg 103.jpg 103trio.jpg References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1